


Полночь близко

by Rainy_Elliot, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [14]
Category: Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Jenny is a maudlin drunk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Дженни наконец поняла, как ей спасти мир и, может, заодно и себя, но полночь приближается слишком быстро.





	Полночь близко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight is Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413212) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Спойлеры к арке The Nativity

Она не хочет умирать.

Она хочет продолжать сражаться. Кое-что в этом дерьмовом мире стоит защиты, и, кажется, она наконец поняла, как это сделать, нашла людей, необходимых для исправления неисправляемого, спасения того, что за гранью спасения. И если она уже не в силах помочь миру, она хочет спасти хотя бы их, спасти Джека и Шен с их благородными идеями, и Энджи, такую странно уязвимую при всей её силе, такую чертовски умную под этим её суперкостюмом. Она хочет наблюдать из теней за поцелуями Миднайтера и Аполло — и не только поцелуями, ей хочется увидеть больше, это наверняка был бы пир для глаз. Но в основном потому, что она забыла, в чём разница между сексом и любовью, и ей кажется, если она понаблюдает за ними достаточно долго, она сможет понять суть их связи, такой глубокой, тяжёлой и устрашающей, нерушимой и хрупкой. По её коже словно пробегает электроразряд, когда она видит их вместе, и ей хочется испытывать это ощущение постоянно, пока она не поймёт, почему оно кажется таким почти знакомым. Она хочет починить Доктора, собрать то, что осталось от него, и сложить заново, осколок к осколку, пока не получит полную картину того, кем он был, и картину того, кем он мог бы стать, и найти какой-нибудь отчаянный способ свести их воедино. 

Она хочет изменить мир. Она хочет создать что-то лучшее.

В основном она не хочет умирать.

Но где-то там, в мире, уже готова появиться другая сущность, так похожая на неё. Дженни думает, что новая Дженни, следующая Дженни, которая заменит её, когда часы пробьют полночь, будет чем-то действительно необыкновенным. Чем-то поразительным. Возможно — только возможно — чем-то, чем Дженни всегда хотела, но не смогла стать.

Вполне достаточные причины, чтобы напиться.

Но есть в этом всём и привкус надежды. Горько-сладкой, мимолётной и несущественной. Но всё же надежды. Полночь близко, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Всё, что ей остаётся — уйти с огоньком.

И в следующий раз постараться получше.


End file.
